Nightmare
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: <html><head></head>SS Lost Canvas Oneshot. Cuarto oneshot de Albafica y Agasha. Agasha es presa de pesadillas que involucran a Albafika, y eso la tiene muy angustiada, ¿qué podría hacer al santo de piscis para reanimarla? Mal summary</html>


Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M. Kurumada y Shiori

_**Aclaración**_**: **Lo mismo que en el anterior oneshot, Agasha un poco mayor de lo que es en el anime o manga, aquí tiene 15 años. Así que, prevengo, si no les gusta ese cambio, no sigan leyendo. Quedan advertidos.

**Nightmare**

_By Goddess Rhiannon 28/4/11_

El pueblo de Rodorio estaba en calma, ya que era noche cerrada, y al ser tan cercano al Santuario, no había mucha delincuencia que digamos. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio quería que lo metieran en algún calabozo de dicho santuario. En una de las tantas viviendas, se encontraban durmiendo la joven Agasha y su padre. Pero algo parecía perturbar el sueño de la chica, ya que se movía inquieta, hablando cosas inentendibles, las sábanas se habían ovillado alrededor de su estrecha cintura, aprisionando a la joven, que parecía debatirse contra estas sin poder despertar de su pesadilla.

De repente se despertó gritando. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, por sus suaves mejillas rodaban cálidas lágrimas y en sus ojos se veía claramente el sufrimiento del que era presa después de su pesadilla. Con una temblorosa mano, intentó prender la lámpara a su lado, después de varios intentos lo logró, dispersando con su luz los últimos vestigios de la oscuridad que había traído consigo de su pesadilla. Agasha respiró profundo, era sólo un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, no era verdad, estaba ahora en el mundo real y allí planeaba quedarse. Cuando logró ralentizar su abrumado corazón, se desenredó de las sábanas, que habían subido su camisola hasta por arriba de sus muslos, se acomodó la ropa de dormir, secándose el sudor que perlaba su frente con una punta de la sábana.

"No puedo creer que me asuste tanto por un mal sueño, ya no soy una niña para andar queriendo ir a dormir con mi padre" Se recriminó a si misma, volvió a suspirar, y sin apagar aún la lámpara, se acostó de nuevo para tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Agasha se arrastró literalmente de su habitación, y digo literalmente ya que su pesadilla había vuelto a atraparla en sus redes, despertándose con el golpe que recibió al caer de su cama e impactar contra el frío suelo. Su padre la observó moverse con lentitud, saludándolo con un tibio 'buenos días' y sentándose con una mueca de dolor a la mesa.

"¿Agasha, estás bien, hijita?"

"Uh. Si papá, sólo me caí de la cama, eso es todo" Dijo la chica, frotándose el lado derecho de la cadera, que era lo que más le dolía. Su padre tomó un sorbo de su café y no dijo nada más, dejando que la chica se terminara de despertar.

-0-

Agasha suspiró, no se sentía bien ese día, para colmo hacía mucho calor, más de lo habitual, lo que no ayudaba al estado anímico de la chica. Hacía varias noches que no dormía bien, las oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus hermosos ojos delataban ese hecho a kilómetros. Encima de eso, hacía días que no veía a Albafika, lo que no contribuía a aplacar sus más oscuros miedos, los que la pesadilla había afianzado con oscuras garras en su corazón: temía perder al santo de Piscis. Tenía tanto miedo que parecía que todo le salía mal, esa mañana había estado cortando los tallos de las flores, cosa que hacía siempre, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que terminó por hacerse un feo tajo en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Su padre la había relegado de esa tarea por ese día, al ver que la chica no se encontraba apta para llevarla a cabo. El buen hombre veía con suma preocupación el estado de deterioro de su hija, la joven estaba más delgada, no comía mucho, además de los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos, lo más alarmante era que pareciera que se fuera a largar a llorar en cualquier momento. Su padre le había preguntado varias veces cual era el problema, pero la chica se negaba a hablar, diciendo que eran tonterías de ella. El hombre ya no sabía que hacer. La chica se cerraba cada día más y para colmo de males, el Sr. Albafika que no aparecía; él sabía que el santo sería el único que podría hacerla hablar. Así que se decidió a ir al santuario él mismo, llevando un ramo de sus más bellas flores para la Srta. Sasha, cosa que era tarea de Agasha, pero su verdadera intención era suplicarle a Albafika que fuera a ver a su hija.

Agasha iba a paso lento a buscar agua de la fuente más cercana, la que estaba en medio de la calle principal del pueblo. Casi arrastraba el balde, no podía tardarse mucho, ya que su padre había ido a hacer Dios sabe que y la había dejado a cargo de la florería. Pero las flores necesitaban agua, y Agasha no tenía corazón para dejarlas morir bajo tanto calor sólo porque ella no se sentía bien. Le dolía el tajo en su mano, le dolía la cadera otra vez, ya que se la golpeaba contra el suelo a diario. Maldita pesadilla. Sabía que no podía ser cierta, Albafika no moriría así como así, era un santo dorado al fin y al cabo. En su pesadilla, algo muy oscuro que ella no llegaba a identificar, golpeaba sin compasión al santo hasta dejarlo sin vida en una mancha de sangre tan roja como las rosas que él hacía brotar de la nada. Agasha se veía a sí misma atrapada, pegada al suelo sin poder mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. Era horrible, ella se debatía para llegar hasta Albafika, pero no lo lograba. Sólo veía una terrible oscuridad que se los tragaba a ambos y la angustia que la embargaba no tenía consuelo. Luego despertaba, generalmente en el suelo, llorando. Agasha agitó la cabeza, frotándose los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas nublaran su vista. No se dejaría vencer por un sueño, estaba segura que Albafika estaría ocupado, por lo que no podía darle parte de su tiempo. La chica deseaba tanto verlo que estaba a punto de ir al santuario por sí sola a ver si alguien podía decirle algo. Pero no se animaba, ya que Albafika había sido claro de que en lo posible deseaba que ella no fuese involucrada con él.

Al fin llegó a la fuente, y sus ojos se posaron con pesadez sobre un muchacho, llamado Greco, que solía ser un incordio todo el tiempo. El sujeto no entendía un 'no' por respuesta a sus galanteos, y Agasha había sido muy clara al respecto: ella jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos por mucho que él opinara lo contrario.

"¡Agasha!¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?¿Necesitas ayuda?" La saludó Greco, con una sonrisa que él pensaba era irresistible para las chicas. Agasha lo miró con el seño fruncido.

"No estoy de humor para tus payasadas, así que déjame tranquila" Greco no se inmutó por la negativa de la preciosa chica, todo lo contrario. Se le acercó y trató de tomar el balde que Agasha estaba llenando de agua, como gesto de buena voluntad.

"Déjame que te ayude con este balde tan pesado, linda Agasha" Dijo tomando el asa del mismo, demasiado cerca del oído de la chica, Agasha se apartó como si fuera la peste, sin soltar el balde.

"No, gracias. No necesito ayuda" Le contestó de forma cortante, jalando del balde, ahora lleno hasta el borde de agua.

"Pero no te ves bien de salud, deja que yo lo lleve hasta tu negocio, ¿qué daño te haría eso?"

"¡Te dije que no, Greco! ¡Suéltalo!" Contestó Agasha, ahora de verdad ofuscada. Ambos tironeaban del balde, sin saber que alguien se estaba acercando a la disputa al ver a la chica protestar con tanta vehemencia. Greco, al ver al hombre detrás de Agasha, soltó de repente el balde, lo que tomó desprevenida a la chica, que no pudo detener el impulso que llevaba y toda el agua fue a parar… encima del santo de Piscis, que quedó mojado de pies a cabeza. El impacto del agua le había dado de lleno en la cara. No era la clase de bienvenida que hubiera esperado de su pequeña Agasha, a decir verdad. La gente del pueblo y los solados que se acercaron a ver que sucedía, no daban crédito a sus ojos; y alguien no pudo contener la carcajada, que se fue haciendo contagiosa. Los soldados no se atrevían a reírse por temor a la furia del santo, que no atinaba a moverse, tal era su sorpresa. Agasha estaba pálida, soltando el balde que cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco, vacío de su contenido. Greco se quedó tan anonadado como Agasha, pero espabiló antes que nadie y se retiró un poco más alejado del santo. Albafika se corrió el mojado flequillo a un costado para poder ver por donde estaba andando. Miró a Agasha, con la usual mirada medio indiferente que ponía cuando ambos estaban enfrente de otras personas, pero esta vez su mirada cambió a una de preocupación al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga, las oscuras ojeras, lo frágil que se veía. Agasha estaba con los ojos grandes como platos, comiéndose con la mirada al santo… y viendo el agua que aún chorreaba por su rostro, pelo y armadura. No resistió tantas emociones que se empezaron a agolpar en su pecho: angustia, alivio, enfado, alegría… y comenzó a caerse al suelo desmayada. Greco intentó ir a por ella, pero Albafika fue más rápido y la interceptó antes de que tocara el suelo, lanzándole una mirada asesina al otro muchacho. Greco levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición, no quería tener problemas con el otro hombre, así llegaría a viejo.

Albafika la tomó en brazos con cuidado, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, tan frágil, que el santo sintió que se le partía el corazón. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Había venido casi corriendo a buscarla en cuanto su padre lo fue a buscar. Su tiempo libre era casi nulo últimamente debido a la constante amenaza de un ataque por parte del ejército de Hades. El santo de Piscis estaba muy ocupado preparando las defensas, sabía que el pueblo de Rodorio sería presa fácil, siendo el más cercano al santuario, lo que le ponía los nervios de punta, no soportaba la idea de un asesinato en masa de toda esa gente inocente… no soportaba la idea de que alguien pudiera querer lastimar a Agasha.

La cargó en brazos hasta su negocio, donde el padre de la chica lo miró consternado, dejándolo pasar al interior de la casa con su preciosa carga y lo guió hasta el dormitorio de Agasha, donde por fin pudo ponerla sobre la cama.

"¿Qué pasó, Sr. Albafika? Está todo mojado. Y mi hija desmayada." Inquirió el hombre, dándole al santo una toalla para terminar de secarse.

"Creo que se desmayó de cansancio. Pero primero me lanzó un cubo lleno de agua sin querer, ya que estaba forcejeando con otro sujeto, por lo que estoy mojado. No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de ella hasta que despierte" Relató Albafika, el hombre asintió y los dejó tranquilos.

Albafika tomó una silla, dejando a secar su capa y se sentó, tomando la mano que Agasha tenía vendada. La chica entreabrió los ojos, viendo como el santo quitaba con sumo cuidado las vendas.

"¿A-albafika?¿Eres de verdad, no estoy soñando?" Dijo Agasha débilmente, el muchacho levantó la vista de la herida en la mano de la chica, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de preocupación por ella.

"Soy yo, Agasha. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ves tan débil y frágil." Preguntó él, haciendo brillar su cosmo sobre el tajo en la mano, envolviéndola con una calidez que Agasha desconocía. La energía del santo parecía llenarla completamente y aliviar su pesar, haciéndola olvidarse del mundo, sólo concentrase en el hombre que la miraba con tanta calidez. Agasha no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas, que empezaron a rodar libres por sus pálidas mejillas, Albafika soltó su mano suavemente para ayudarla a semi-incorporarse, abrazándola, lo que sólo logró intensificar el llanto de la chica, que ahora lo abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida. Lloraba con verdadera angustia. Albafika jamás la había visto en ese estado, siempre era alegre y cordial, no un manojo de nervios y llanto, que era a lo que había sido reducida quien sabe porque. Sólo atinó a devolver el abrazo con más fuerza, cuidando de que su armadura no la lastimara, acariciaba su cabello, tratando de calmar su llanto con suaves palabras susurradas en su oído. Poco a poco Agasha se calmó, pero no se soltó de su santo, sentía que si lo dejaba ir, se moriría allí mismo. Albafika intentó con cuidado desenredar los dedos de la chica de su cabello, Agasha se lo permitió hasta cierto punto, pero no lo soltaba.

"¿Me vas a decir ahora que pasa, mi preciosa flor?¿O tengo que buscar una manera más drástica de hacerte hablar?" Le preguntó con tonos tranquilizadores a ella, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa.

Agasha tragó con fuerza, con la mirada baja, no se atrevía aún a decirle nada, tenía que calmarse, si no empezaría a llorar como boba otra vez. El santo secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que aún caían de los preciosos ojos pardo verdosos que se negaban a mirarlo. Eso no estaba bien. Le levantó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿No confías en mi para decirme lo que te tiene tan mal?¿Alguien te hizo daño acaso?" Preguntó él, dando un tono más amenazador a la última pregunta. Agasha intentó una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

"No, nadie me hizo daño. Es sólo que… que he estado teniendo horribles pesadillas sobre… sobre como te mataban…" Al fin dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Albafika frunció el seño, el reino de los sueños era el único lugar donde él no podía protegerla. Sólo podía consolarla, abrazándola otra vez. Agasha escondió su rostro en el cuello de santo, mojando su cabello aguamarina con sus lágrimas, volviendo a enredar sus dedos en el.

"No quiero perderte" Susurró la chica de forma quebrada y llena de dolor. Albafika no sabía que hacer. La verdad era que no podía prometerle algo como que nada iba a pasarle, porque sería faltar a la verdad. Sabía que era probable que ninguno de los santos saliera bien librado de la batalla contra Hades… eso no impedía que la angustia de Agasha no se le clavara como una flecha hiriente en el corazón.

Agasha sintió que el santo la apartaba un poco de su cuello, lo suficiente como para pegar su mejilla a la de ella, húmeda de lágrimas, frotando su rostro de forma cariñosa; luego sin despegar su rostro, giró levemente su cabeza hasta que sus labios eran los que besaban las mejillas de Agasha, llevándose con suaves besos el llanto de la joven. Agasha no atinaba más que a dejar que él la calmara de esa forma, esperando en vano que él le negara la posibilidad de su inminente separación. Pero esas palabras, Agasha sabía, nunca llegarían, ya que en el fondo era conciente de que el santo no podría mentirle.

Albafika tomó al fin con ambas manos el rostro que tanto adoraba, obligando a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Agasha, siempre voy a protegerte, a ti y al pueblo, pase lo que pase. No dejes que una pesadilla te quite la alegría de vivir. Si tu no estás bien, todos los que te queremos tampoco los estamos"

"Ya lo sé. Sé que siempre vas a protegernos, aunque eso vaya a costarte la vida…" Le contestó ella, Albafika suspiró, tomando las manos de ella, bajándolas a sus costados, y apoyando su frente en la de Agasha, cerró los ojos, de repente muy cansado. Agasha sintió que Albafika ya no sabía que decirle, cuando lo que ella sólo ansiaba era decirle que estaba todo bien, lo que era una gran mentira, pero si eso iba a dejar el alma del santo tranquila, Agasha pondría su mejor cara, su más grande sonrisa y seguiría con su vida. Aunque lo que más deseaba era irse lejos con él y compartir el resto de su vida con el hombre que estaba a su lado, que la trataba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa para él en este mundo.

"Te amo" Susurró Agasha. Albafika abrió los ojos con sorpresa, despegando su frente de la de ella, aún no hacía contacto visual con la muchacha, que se había sonrojado ante sus propias palabras, que tonta era, como si un hombre del calibre de Albafika fuera sentir amor por ella.

"Lo siento, yo no deb-¡mmmf!" Los labios de Agasha fueron silenciados con otro par de labios que la estaban besando para su total asombro. La chica pronto se relajó y empezó a responder al beso, los cálidos labios del santo se movían sobre los de ella con suavidad, casi con reverencia, ninguno parecía poder separarse del otro. Agasha sintió el salado sabor de lágrimas que se estaban filtrando entre los labios de ambos, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de repente: no era ella ahora la que estaba llorando, era él. Al final fue Agasha la que empujó, muy a su pesar, al muchacho, dejándoles el espacio necesario para poder respirar, ya que ambos parecían haber estado corriendo de tan entrecortada que tenían la respiración. Agasha miró los ojos azul cobalto que tanto amaba, del que aún caían cristalinas lágrimas, que ella secó con sus labios, besando con ternura los ojos del santo. Albafika dejó que ella lo besara a su gusto, pero no podía detener sus lágrimas, jamás nadie le había dicho que lo amaba, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo.

Agasha lo abrazó, suspirando de cansancio, tanto físico como emocional. No esperaba una respuesta del santo… pero tampoco sus lágrimas. No entendía demasiado esa reacción, pero presentía que eso, sumado al beso, debía significar que ella no le era totalmente indiferente.

Albafika se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a mirarla. No se atrevía a responderle con palabras, ya que estas estaban atoradas en su garganta, que parecía haber decidido cerrarse por completo. Agasha le acarició la mejilla con su mano izquierda, la cual notó que ya no tenía ni vendaje ni herida, él la había cerrado con su cosmo energía; él simplemente atinó a tomarle la mano y besarle primero los dedos, luego la palma de la mano, para terminar en su muñeca. Agasha le sonrió, la primera verdadera sonrisa en días.

"Debo irme" Dijo él, incorporándose.

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Te veré mañana?" Le preguntó ella, mirándolo con la misma adoración que siempre le demostraba. Eso terminó de desarmarlo. Más rápido de lo que Agasha pudo ver, se encontró que estaba siendo besada otra vez. Correspondió al beso casi por inercia. Al final, Albafika se separó de ella, no sin antes decirle algo al oído. Agasha sonrió y le dio un beso más en los labios. Con esto, el santo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, de regreso al santuario.

Bueno, cuarto oneshot, aún no puedo creer que haya escrito tantos, planeaba uno sólo al principio, así que imagínense XDD Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, si quieren, dejen reviews, que son siempre bienvenidas!


End file.
